


January 6th, Kiyoko

by sandersonsister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: A series of connecting one-shots telling the birthday's of our favorite characters.Kiyoko could only shake her head. They really should be preparing for Nationals.





	January 6th, Kiyoko

The gym was quiet as she walked toward the open door. That was odd. No one was screaming, no one was running toward her, the sound of volleyball’s slamming against the floor was missing…

 

Kiyoko sighed. She had hoped that the boys wouldn’t make a big deal out of this.

 

She strode purposely into the gym and merely blinked as all the boys yelled, “Happy Birthday!”. Oh, apparently Tsukishima had returned the horn to Hinata. She would need to confiscate that before they left for Nationals.

 

“We should be preparing for Nationals,” Kiyoko said warily as Tanaka and Noya, who she fondly thought of as the demon duo, ran toward her. She ducked down as they jumped and then shook her head as they hit the wall behind her with a loud _thud_. “There is a lot we need to prepare before tomorrow.”

 

“We’ve done all we can,” Daichi retorted calmly as he stepped forward and held out a familiar party hat. “And this is the last time we will be able to spend your birthday with you.”

 

She glanced away, glad that her glasses hid the tears that filled her eyes. She truly did care for this team. They had made it so far from where they had been when she first joined as their manager and she appreciated how they truly made her feel as if she was part of everything. “Alright. One hour.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Happy Birthday!” Yachi stuttered as she tripped her way over toward Kiyoko’s side. The younger girl shook as she rung her hands and glanced away from Kiyoko nervously. A rush of fondness overcame Kiyoko. The girl would grow into herself soon enough and Kiyoko had no doubt that the boys on the team, particularly the first years, would help her on her journey. “I-I knew that you wouldn’t…I mean, we’re getting ready to leave for Nationals and…”

 

“It will be nice to celebrate with all of you,” Kiyoko said gently. She saw the team’s smile widen from the corner of her eye at the words, especially after she took the Birthday hat from Daichi. “Though I do think it is too early for sweets,” she eyed the table disapprovingly. Though she had not been able to stop the boys from doing so during their ‘party’ the week before, she could stop them now.

 

That had been a very…messy and unpleasant morning.

 

One by one, the team came up and wished her a happy birthday. Kiyoko looked at them all fondly as they did so, particularly the first years. Yamaguchi and Hinata stammered their way through their wishes. Tsukishima just sounded bored. Kageyama…well, Kageyama had looked confused and a bit irritated. Kiyoko guessed that the boy was just nervous. She had noticed how he always seemed to be angry when he was unsure about something. She had hoped that they would have gotten past that throughout the year but perhaps they hadn’t spoken enough. Her fault, she was sure. However, she was happy to see he had gotten past that stage with Yachi. She was sure the first years would take the Karasuno team great places in the next two years.

 

Hearing someone yell her name, Kiyoko stepped to the right. Noya slid across the floor, slamming into Asahi. The third year didn’t even stumble. He just reached down and placed his hands on Noya’s shoulders, steadying the younger boy. “Thanks!” Noya chirped, turning on his heel and beaming in Kiyoko’s direction. “Were you surprised?! I wanted you to be surprised!”

 

“No,” Kiyoko told the boy bluntly. She had learned over the past year and a half that being blunt was the best possible way of communication with Noya and Tanaka. Otherwise, they seemed to read way too much into whatever she had to say. It was less tiring to just be as blunt as possible instead of trying to clear up miscommunication.

 

“Aw, really?”

 

“I told you she was too smart for that!” Tanaka yelled out, placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head at Noya. “She’s not like Asahi!”

 

“He-hey! W-what does that mean?”

 

“Are you saying Asahi’s stupid?” Noya demanded, his eyes narrowing as he took a step toward his ‘bro’. “I dare you to say that again!”

 

Tanaka held up his hands, “I didn’t say that! I just meant that Kiyoko-senpai is just really…you know?”

 

The anger instantly melted from Noya. “Yeah, I know.”

 

Well, that was enough of that. Kiyoko quietly slipped between Hinata and Kageyama, both of whom were munching on a piece of cake as they watched the scene with wide eyes. Kiyoko frowned and pulled the plates from their hands as she walked past.

 

She was sure they had more than enough and the last thing anyone needed was the two of them being high on sugar during practice.

 

“Sorry we didn’t get you a gift,” Suga said as she dumped the two plates into the trashcan. Kiyoko blinked and glanced up. Suga was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Daichi stood beside him, his shoulders hunched. “None of us really knew what you would like. I know this is a bit…much, especially since we’re leaving in the morning, but we wanted to do something.”

 

Kiyoko blinked yet again. “I do not need anything. However, if you wanted to get me something, winning at Nationals should be the perfect gift.”

 

Suga’s mouth dropped open and both he and Daichi stared at her. Kiyoko bit the inside of her lip, wondering if she should have kept that comment to herself, but the two boys turned toward each other. Suga nodded his head and Daichi smiled. “Okay everyone, listen up!” he yelled out. The talking and yelling instantly subsided as each and every person turned toward their captain. “Kiyoko has asked for something for her birthday! She asked for us to win. Can we do that?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Of course!”

 

“We will win!”

 

“Tha-that’s beautiful, Kiyoko-senpai!”

 

Kiyoko ducked her head and smiled, a tear falling down her cheek. She truly couldn’t think of a better gift than that.


End file.
